burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Cagney
Burnout Paradise's Third Update (codenamed Cagney) is live for the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360 as a free download. New Vehicles and Liveries There are new vehicles and liveries in the 'Cagney' update. The Criterion-Designed Vehicles and Liveries will be able to be unlocked in Graduation Weekend Challenges. The fan-made liveries are available in the junkyard after you download Cagney. New Vehicles *Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo *Hunter Olympus New Liveries *Carson Hippie Van - fan-made Carson Inferno Van livery *Hunter Oval Steel Racer - fan-made Hunter Racing Oval Champ livery These liveries were added with Cagney's delayed release on the Xbox 360. PlayStation 3 didn't get these liveries until the Burnout Bikes release. *Carson GT Tiger - fan-made Carson GT Concept livery *Rossolini Tempesta Dream - fan-made Rossolini Tempesta livery New Freeburn Challenges There are 70 new multi-part Timed Challenges. Each challenge has a leaderboard showing the top performers of each new challenge. Also, when playing any challenge, if one player leaves the game, the challenge will no longer be canceled. It will be as if that player had completed his/her part of the challenge. However, if a second player leaves, then the challenge will be canceled. New Freeburn Game Modes There are three new game modes to play while freeburning online. The host can access them by using the easy-drive menu. Online Stunt Run Very similar to single-player Stunt Run, each player tries to rack up the greatest score in the given amount of time. However, if they are taken down by another player, their combo is killed. You will be able to play freeburn stunt run with up to seven other players. Online Marked Man Similar to single-player Marked Man, in freeburn marked man, a player is randomly selected by the game to be the 'marked man'. The other players gang up on the 'marked man' and try to take him down. The 'marked man' scores by taking down those chasing him down and making it 90 seconds without crashing or being taken down. Online Road Rage Players are randomly put on one of two teams. One team tries to race through set checkpoints while the other team tries to stop them by taking them down. You will be able to play freeburn road rage with up to seven other players. Ranked Race Changes There were many Ranked Race changes to help rid ranked racing of cheating. Instead of custom routes now are able to use any of the Paradise Drives. There are 40 new ones included in the 'Cagney' update including 7 user-created races. *No more custom routes *No more 'rounds' (excluding 10 Paradise Drives with checkpoints) *Traffic is no longer able to be switched off *Vehicles are able to be grouped by boost rating *You are now able to select your car after you see the race's route *The host no longer has the ability to kick players *Starting positions are based on the players' Rankings *All cars have full boost bars at the start of the race *Rank and Racing points are displayed on Today's Best *There are new Map icons to further tell the difference between start and finish points *There is a Canadian leaderboard Additional Fixes *There is a new title screen for you to look at when you start up the game featuring the Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo that is included in the Cagney update. *The Live Page is accessible through the EasyDrive Menu and the Start Menu. It shows Burnout Paradise news updates, what you've done recently in Paradise City, and what people are playing online. It also shows weather and time for real-life cities. *The PlayStation 3 version of the game now features custom soundtrack support. Players are able to select music they have uploaded onto their PS3 hard drive and listen to it in-game. (The Xbox 360 version of the game already includes custom soundtrack support.) There are also new in-game music tracks. *1080i is now supported on the PlayStation 3. There are also improved graphics for players using SD televisions. *Players can now see if other online players' cars are damaged. *There are now sound effects included for the EasyDrive menu. The EasyDrive menu also closes after 20 seconds of inactivity. *Searching for online games returns more information than before. *You now have the ability to reverse mapping of camera controls on the right analogue stick using the 'under the hood' menu. *You now receive a "shout-out" if you are ahead in all of the "Today's Best" categories. *You are now able to view online leaderboards for Ranked Races and Freeburn Challenges while in an Online Freeburn. *The Hunter Citizen's sirens are now functional. *The classical music from Picture Paradise is now included in the game's soundtrack. *You are now able to mute any player in an online freeburn. *The turn signal navigation is improved.